dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = May 26, Age 194|Height = 6'2" (189 cm)|Weight = 132 lbs (68 Kg)|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts Spiritualist Swordsman|Allegiance = Z Fighters American Team (Warrior)}} Andy (アンデイ, Andei) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu and an anime episode in the following flashbacks. He's the close long-life best friend of Matthew, Kaylah, Crystal, Lorraine, Carter and Derek, and also the boyfriend of Claire. Appearance Andy is the young child and young man of thin, slim build and above height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he has the gold light brown eyes, lighter rich tan skin complexion and flat, short, messy spiky dark black hair. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Andy is a cool, quiet, arrogant, tough, serious, caring, loving, calm, kindhearted and friendly personality of the Dragon Ball series and movies around his friends after the death of his parents as the orphans. As a child, In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Andy was a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma, and skill in negotiation. He saw the people of not just Naruto World, but the entire universe as a part of his own family, and his legacy took a firm root in the Dragon World and Spencer World. He was also shown to be a very wise and insightful man, as he passed on great teachings to Mark Garden. He believed in the will of Destiny as he was willing to put his life on the line for his village and home to set an example for all others from the evil Mega Buu. Biography Background Andy is born on March 28 of Age 161 and Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Andy is mentioned by Kayla during her battle with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) talking about the whole truth of the Spencer World and Spencer Clan Massacre from many years ago with his friends before her ancestor Princess Kaylah Spencer and her friends were born. He was 22 years old when he's has been killed along with his girlfriend and three friends: Claire, Carter, Crystal and Emperor Matthew by Mega Buu. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Andy is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Invisibility - * Intelligence - * Knowledge Replication - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Swordsmanship - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * Telepathy - * Telekinesis - * Attraction and Repulsion - * Repulsion Field - * Force-Field Generation - * Force-Field Manipulation - * Force-Field Combat - * Explosive Wave - * Super Explosive Wave - Transformations Unlock Potential Andy can able to transform into his powerful white strong potential aura with his superhuman strength and superhuman speed of Equipment * Two Large Twin Blade Swords - Video Games Appearances Andy is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Andy, Trivia * Andy's name means Japanese name means (アンデイ or Andei) is in English Baby Names the meaning of the name Andy is: Brave; Manly. Famous Bearer: Prince Andrew. * In French Baby Names the meaning of the name Andy is: Manly; brave Andrew. * In Portuguese Baby Names the meaning of the name Andy is: Manly; brave Andrew. * In Scottish Baby Names the meaning of the name Andy is: Manly. From the Greek Andrew. Has long been a popular Scottish name, because St. Andrew is the Patron Saint of Scotland after whom the town of St Andrews was named. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Andy is: Brave; Manly. Famous Bearer: Prince Andrew. * It is has its roots in Greek and Latin, and the meaning of the name Andy is "man, warrior". Andy is an alternate spelling of Andrew (Greek). Andy is also a variant of Anthony (Latin). * It is pronounced AN-droo. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Andrew is "man, warrior". English form of the Greek name Andreas. Biblical: the first chosen of the 12 apostles. Saint Andrew is the patron saint of Scotland and Russia. The "Saint Andrew's Cross", representing Scotland, appears on the flag of the United Kingdom. See also Andino, Jedrek, and Kendrew. American Presidents Andrew Jackson and Andrew Johnson; industrialist Andrew Carnegie; Prince Andrew, Duke of York; actors Andy Devine, Andy Griffith, Andy Garcia; artists Andrew Wyeth, and Andy Warhol; baseball player Andruw Jones. Gallery daiju_by_iki_fujisaka_d9lek7o-fullview.png References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 # Majin Buu Transforms episode 265 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Andy is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased